1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to an optical module, in particular, to an optical module and a method for manufacturing thereof used in systems such as an optical transmission system between boards and optical transmission systems between equipments (between housings) and pertains to an optical module which is a parallel optical module that transmits optical signal in parallel using a plurality of optical fibers (a plurality of channel) allocated in an array.
2. Related Arts
In the prior art, a published Japanese Patent Application JP2002-261372 A1 (hereinafter referred to as “Document 1”) discloses an optical module wherein a plurality of light emitting element and an electronic semiconductor chip (IC) that drives the plurality of optical elements are housed and integrated inside a case.
The following Document 2 discloses an optical module wherein a plurality of laser diode or a plurality of photodiode, and an IC (a driver IC that drives each laser diode or an amplification IC that controls an output of each photodiode) are housed and integrated inside a case.    Document 2: “High-density Interconnection in the Memory Test System”, Toshiyuki Okayasu, Second Silicon Analog RF Research Conference, Aug. 2, 2004
However, in prior art optical modules disclosed in the above Documents 1 and 2, each single end of a plurality of optical fibers maintained in ferrules and each light injecting region or light receiving region of a plurality of optical elements are aligned by a passive-active alignment that employs silicon optical bench (SiOB). Therefore, there was a need to set up a SiOB inside the optical module so as to implement the passive alignment while problem arose because of the optical module getting larger in size with increase in the number of parts.